


A Soldier Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Soldier Derek, Surprises, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek is a Soldier and Stiles is at Uni, and they're engaged. Derek surprises Stiles by coming home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching soldiers coming home videos and decided to write this. I hope you all like it :)

When Derek and Stiles met, Stiles didn't know that he was in the army and that he was home for a year because of an injury. But after that he's going back to fight for his country, it's one of the reasons Stiles is proud to call Derek his fiancé now, he never gives up, just pushes on through the pain. But it hurts so goddamn much being away from Derek for so long.  He just reminds himself that every time Derek leaves, he always, _always_ makes a promise to come back.

 

Stiles is in university, NYU, getting his masters. He loves it, especially the research papers he has to do, although sometimes he does get side tracked. But it's sometimes even harder to concentrate on the study's he's supposed to be doing, not because of his ADD, or the fact that his friends from Beacon Hills don't go to the same university, but because he's always worried about the fact that his Derek. He's scared that one day he might get that all important call, and he doesn't know if he could live if he got it.

 

So he buries himself in his work and reminds himself that its only one more month with out Derek. Then he'll have his Fiancé for three whole months.

 

 ****************

 

 

At lunch, Stiles stays on campus with his friends when he notices the poster. It's for a charity event at his university for those who have served or are still in the army, and their family's. To raise money so they can help those who have served or are still serving in the army with hospital bills, or just finically in general. It also helps family's who have lost someone while they where away. He takes it down and walks back over to his friends.

  
"Guys, we have to do this." He shows them the poster. He's glad that when they look at him it's not sympathetic, but excited.

 

"Yea, this actually looks fun." Jade says. She's the quite the one in Stiles' little group of friends, but he knows not to get on her bad side. That's his favourite thing about her, she's underestimated, but can easily kick your ass.  They've been friends for years, since collage, they met in their second year, both of them studying history, and she's been one of Stiles' closest friends ever since.

 

"When is it?" Brad asks. He looks over Stiles' shoulder, a bit to close for comfort, but Stiles got used to Brads lack of personal space after the first week they met.

 

"Uh, June 21st at 4pm, so three weeks" Stiles says. "Well I'm going to go and volunteer help set up now, anyone want to come?" Brad, Sarah and Jade all agree.

 

"Hey, Stiles."

 

"Yeah, Sarah?"

 

"When's Derek coming back?" She asks in a small voice, knowing he'll get upset. They've all met Derek, once or twice. They don't really know him but they do know how much he means to Stiles, and they want him to be happy. He's been in a bit of a funk lately, ad they'll know Derek will pull him out of it.

 

"Um, 28 days." He says with a slight grin. It's soon, and he's been thinking about it all night. God three months with Derek, which is perfect timing because summer starts two days before Derek comes home, and he only has three more exams to study for.

 

When they arrive in the hall where the even is going to take place, people are working on the decorations. He goes over to the first person he sees, knowing his friends will follow.

 

"Hey, can you tell me who's directing this thing." He asks, the guys turns around and Stiles does a double take because that's Boyd. Boyd, Derek's best friend , yes. That Boyd.

 

"Boyd! Oh my god." He pulls him into a hug, which Boyd returns and only pulls apart when he hears a voice.

"Hey, Stilinski. Better not be trying to steal my man." He turns around just in time to catch Erica. When they pull apart he sees the confused look on his friends faces and explains.

 

"Boyd is Derek's best friend and this lovely lady is his wife Erica. Aka, catwoman to my batman." He grins at her. "Guys this is Sarah, Brad and Jade." They all shake hands and exchange a few words.

 

"So anyway, who's in charge?" Stiles asks.

 

"I am, they asked around some teachers to see if they knew any soldiers and Erica's mother is friends with one of the professors. So she signed me up for it I guess and here we are. When we open I'm going to speak and a few more soldiers are coming down on the day. They're making a big deal for it this year." Boyd tells them.

 

"So why weren't you with Derek?"

  
  
"We weren't on the same tour this time, and mine ended early." Boyd says. They've been on the same tour the majority of times, but sadly not all the time.

 

"Right, okay. Well anyway we wanted to volunteer for this, so what can we do?" Stiles asks.

 

"You can help us pin these up." He said, handing Stiles and his friends small paper American flags.

 

So they did. Stiles was there, helping set up every moment he could, because he understands. He understands the worry, the stress, the pain they feel every moment their loved one isn't with them. He knows the tears they've shed at night over them because he's shed the same ones. He knows that this event will put a smile on peoples face when they come, to be surrounded by people who'll get them. So he works his fingers to the bone, baking, pining things up, cooking, painting and studying in-between, because he still has exams.

 

His friends help as much as they can but Jade is a double major student and Brad and Sarah just recently turned into BradandSarah, so they have a new relation ship to uphold and dates to go on.

 

When the day comes he's excited, he gets up at noon because he has nothing to do until 2, so why not. He showers, shaves, eats and heads to the hall because he needs to help with getting everything in place.

 

When he gets there, Boyd and Erica have shit eating grins on their faces. 

 

"What's going on?" He ask, a bit cautious. 

 

"Nothing, nothing at all petal." Erica says, patting his head. He take a step back and just nods. He'll find out, he know he will but right now it's just a little to weird for him.

 

"Okay, I'm just gonna....go." He says pointing a finger over his shoulder. Boyd nods a little to fast, so Stiles walk away. Fast.

 

He helps set the tables and chairs up mostly, but also how to arrange certain things on them. He made sure there's enough to drink, enough to eat and that there are charity boxes all around the room.

 

When it gets to 4pm, the doors get opened and people start spilling in. There's a lot of people there, more than Stiles expected, and he starts to have a little mental freak out about food and drink but remembered they made extra just in case. But he's excited and nervous because is he supposed to act a certain way by being a soldiers fiancé? Sure he's met Boyd, but he met Boyd as he was Derek's best friend. Not a soldier.

 

"So, what brings you here?" He hears a voice say behind him. He startles a little, and turns around to see a woman in her 30's, her eyes stand out the most. Shocking blue, especially with her brown hair.

 

"Oh, um. My fiancé is away right now, doing a tour in Iraq. I wanted to be here for support I guess. I helped set this thing up, plus my fiancés best friend is in charge, so it's a pretty good chance to catch up. What about you?" He cocks his head to the side slightly, curious. She looked a little shocked when he mentioned Boyd, and he doesn't know why.

 

"My brother, he's away as well. I don't think he'll ever leave though, he'll only leave if he can't possibly fight, and maybe even then he'll still be trying to get back in. He's always wanted to fight for our country." She says, he feels a little uncomfortable, she's spilling her secretes but he doesn't know her name.

 

"I'm Stiles Stilinski." He says instead of anything else. What can he say, that painfully reminds him of Derek because it sound exactly like him.

 

"Wait, Stilinski. Would your fiancés name happen to be Derek Hale?" She asks instead of offering her name, and hold up. How did she know that, unless-

 

"Oh my god, Laura?" Laura Hale, the only one of the Hales he hasn't met because every time he's with the Hales she's away doing a project or on a case meeting with her law firm. She doesn't do it to be cruel, well at least that what Derek tells him, but she's a busy woman.

 

"Yup, that's me. And you're the one that turned my little brother into a love sick puppy four years ago." She teases. He grins, because he knows it's true. He remembers the first time he went to the Hale house for dinner and Talia actually dropped the salad bowl. The first thing that came out of her mouth was, you're smiling. She tried to fight back the tears, but it didn't really work.

 

Yep, that's right everyone. Derek hasn't always been rainbows and sunshine, Stiles makes him happy. He always gets little butterfly's in his stomach when he thinks of that, because Stiles did that. Stiles made Derek smile for the first time in god knows how long, just because he was there and supporting Derek.

 

"It's so weird how we've never met, were we going to meet on my wedding day?" He asks lightly, but her face softens, like she knows what he's thinking. Did you even want to meet me? Where you going to make an effort to meet me? Were you ever going to come to my wedding?

 

"Of course not, I swear. I just got caught up with all these projects and Derek was never really one for dating a guy for such a long time. I just thought you'd break his heart because you couldn't deal with all of his traveling. I thought I was going to get attached to you and I didn't want to because I thought you where going to leave him, and it would have made it harder to kick your ass if I loved you. But Derek's told me all about you, so I guess it's to late for that." She says, looking at Stiles like a god sent.

 

"You made Derek smile, and he hasn't smiled since her, not a real smile anyway, but you brought it out of him. I've never heard him laugh so much in my life and that little spark that he used to have is back, and he helped me prank Cora this one time, and do you know how long it's ben since he's done that. Over 6 years Stiles." She's sobbing by the end of her speech, but so is Stiles so it's fine. She pulls him into a hug and whispers a thank you in his ear.

 

When they've puled apart, and stopped crying, Stiles tells everything Derek's done for him. How he gave Stiles the courage to finally go and see his mom, because he hasn't been since her funeral, and how Derek went with him. How he held Stiles when he cried, or how he helped Stiles through a panic attack and made him not feel embarrassed for having one in the first place. Or how he helped Stiles' dad have a healthy but very tasty diet, so now his dad hardly ever cheats his diet. He tells her that Derek was nice to his friends but embarrassed Jackson (who is still a douche bag) when he was being rude to a waitress. He tells her that Derek is the most amazing guy he's ever met and the only way he'll lose him is by death.

 

It hits home a little bit to think that he could lose Derek by death, but he doesn't want to think about that right now, because Erica is about to get on stage and start. He smiles at Laura and they both turn.

 

"Well evening everybody. I hope you know how much this charity means to many people in this room and many other people who shall receive it. I know how hard it is to keep up to date with the bills when you have an injury and a hospital bill to pay, or when you're home for a month or two but can't take the kids anywhere nice to spend some family time. Or maybe they've just lost someone in the armed forces who were helping them pay the bills or they were paying the bills and now they have no income, you know. You don't want that stress, so this is for them. Because they are the ones who deserve to have whatever they want, because they're the ones who're putting their lives on the line for us. And I'm proud to be married to one of those men, and I thank god everyday when I'm in his arms and I know he's safe. Thank you." Erica gets of stage and gives Boyd and quick hug before he goes on stage.

 

"Hello, I'm Boyd. I was meant to start this little thing off with a speech about something, I can't really remember right now. But there's somebody here, and he really wants to be on the stage to surprise someone. Should we let him?" The crowd screams, Stiles and Laura aren't ashamed to say they joined in. When the screams die down,  Boyd nods and steps of stage.

 

Someone walks on stage, and Stiles knows who it is. The person pick up the microphone, and Stiles- he can't _breath._ Because that's Derek, he's home early and Stiles missed him so goddamn much.

 

"I'm home." Derek says, and Stiles runs. Sprints on the stage and grabs on to Derek for dear life, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist. He's crying, relieved, happy and shocked tears because Derek's here and he's safe and early and so beautiful and Stiles want to kiss him. So he does. 

 

He hears the crowd cheering for them, but he doesn't care because Derek's here and that will never get old. They pull apart, lips swallow and panting for breath, foreheads pressed together.

"I love you." Derek whispers, he's crying now, but he has a smile on his face so Stiles isn't worried.

 

"I love you." Stiles whispers over and over, still not letting go of Derek. "Can we go please, to my apartment. I want you all to my self, god I missed you so much. I want to cuddle all night and talk and be able to kiss and touch you when ever I want."

 

"Sure baby, just let me go and say bye to Laura, Erica and Boyd. You have to let go of me first." Stiles does reluctantly, and Derek wanders off to say goodbye to his friends and sister, while Stiles watches him. Because honey, his ass in those jeans, Stiles can not wait to get his hand on him tonight. Unless Derek is tired, then it looks like he'll have to wait until morning. But they are not sleeping in pyjamas, nope. Stiles has now band any and all clothing to bed when it comes to him and Derek, he cant stand not being able to touch him whenever they want.

 

"Well done on your man, he is one fine piece of specimen." Someone says next to him.

"Don't I know it." He smiles at her, when Derek shows up he clings to him like an octopus again. Derek chuckles, and god Stiles has missed that sound.

 

 "Come on baby lets go home." Derek says, so they do. They go home, and talk and cuddle. They go to bed and they make love. Stiles couldn't have asked for a better night.

 

When he wakes up in the morning, he'll be wrapped in the arms of his future husband who whispers his love in his ear, kisses him with everything he has, and refuses to let him out of bed.


End file.
